


Extra Credit

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, Motorcycle Sex, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to teach Nerve how to ride a D-Wheel, Yusei finds his student’s mind on other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

D-Wheels were simple machines. At least, to Yusei they were. With his ability to build and drive one without previous experience or any help in the matter, it was no wonder that everyone figured he had to be a genius.

Nerve couldn’t figure out why Yusei wasn’t drowning in fangirls. He was smart, handsome, and had a sweet ass. So he wasn’t the most articulate of men. He DID have a strong sense of justice and was always honest. Those two things were hard to find in Satellite.  
Plus, there was his sweet ass.

He looked the dark jean-clad bum over. Man, he could tap that any day.

“Nerve, are you listening?”  
“Huh?” Nerve looked up to where his eyes should have been in the first place, on Yusei’s face. “Oh, sorry. I was, uh, distracted. You were saying about the throttle?” He focused on sensuous lips as Yusei continued to explain the basic workings of the display. He would bet anything that that mouth would look great wrapped around HIS throttle.

“Nerve, did you hear me?” Those intense blue eyes were focused on him again. Nerve had the decency to blush this time.  
“What? Uh, yeah, I heard you. Wait until the click to shift gears. I can remember that.” Yusei sighed. Nerve felt fortunate that his raven-haired friend had the patience of a saint, because anyone else would have given up on him by now.

Yusei swung a long leg over the D-Wheel and straddled the powerful machine between his just as strong thighs. “Sit behind me. We’ll go over it again together.”  
“Yes, sir.” Nerve hoped he didn’t sound as eager as he felt. He sat snuggly behind the smaller male, pressing against that tempting backside as much as he could without making it obvious. He slipped his arms under Yusei’s and let the young man guide his hands in the task of starting up the motorcycle. He wondered how Yusei’s hands felt without the gloves. Were they callused, or did the gloves protect them enough to prevent that?

Nerve leaned down under the guise of watching and caught the scent of Yusei’s musk. It was almost spicy in a way, mixed with oil, leather, and the tang of metal. It was a total turn on for him.

“Your mind isn’t here.” The statement jolted Nerve out of the fantasy his mind had started concocting.  
“It’s here!” Nerve protested. It was technically true, if ‘here’ meant ‘below his belt line.’ Yusei powered the display down.  
“We will continue the lesson when you are not preoccupied.”

It was then that a wicked thought wiggled its way to the front of Nerve’s brain. It grinned and spoke in a wispy voice.

“Could I do some extra credit work to make up for my neglect?” Nerve was glad they weren’t on Yusei’s D-Wheel. Even attempting this would have been difficult with the side-arms and the curved high-rise back the vehicle sported. The one they were on now as Yusei’s teaching tool was nice and open like a traditional motorcycle.  
“Extra credit?” Yusei looked over his shoulder and raised a brow at his friend. “What are you talking about?” The brunet’s arms wrapped around him, pulling Yusei to his chest.  
“I promise to be good, teacher,” Nerve purred then captured the other’s lips in a hungry kiss.

Yusei didn’t fight. He would have to have been an idiot not to have realized how his companion had been watching him, eating him with those blue-grey eyes. Yusei returned the kiss and leaned back into Nerve. 

The brunet was thrilled to say the least. His hands slipped under Yusei’s tee shirt and felt over the contours of the other male’s stomach and chest. The muscles were strong and formed, ready to take whatever Nerve could dish out. Nerve’s rough fingers rubbed over Yusei’s nipples, making them harden to his teasing. His companion moaned into their kisses, and pulled off his gloves.

“Forget up there.” Nerve grinned at his raven-haired friend’s words. If Yusei was as horny as he was, then he didn’t mind jumping pass the foreplay to get to the meat and potatoes of their engagement.

Yusei opened his jeans then scooted around to push it pass that fine ass Nerve had been staring at all day. He rested his hands on the display and raised his hips. There was no doubt what Yusei wanted.  
Nerve reached into the D-Wheel’s saddlebag and pulled out a container of Vaseline. It was supposed to be in case a seal broke, but it would be just fine for lube. He caked his fingers in the jelly then began to rub over the tight circle of muscle that led to the inside of Yusei’s body.

The raven-haired teen moaned as Nerve stretched him opened and pressed back to encourage the brunet’s actions. He wasn’t glass and wanted more without delay. Nerve was all too happy to comply. “Ah!” Those fingers were thrusted inside hard, sending shocks up Yusei’s spine. Yusei’s fingers curled around the display and he lifted his hips higher, giving Nerve a fantastic view.

Opening his jeans with his other hand, Nerve pulled his eager cock out of his boxers. He scooped out more of the Vaseline and spread a gracious amount all over his erection.

“Nh... Go ahead. I’m not delicate.” Yusei groaned as Nerve pulled out his fingers.  
“Here I come.” Nerve grinned as he grabbed the other man’s hips with both hands. The head of his shaft rubbed against the pink entrance then pushed inside. “Ah yeah!” Yusei’s body gladly accepted his length, swallowing him down to the hilt.

“Do it.” At that command, Nerve began to thrust in and out of Yusei’s tight body. He took him hard and fast, driving into him with all the power his hips could muster. The sounds of their bodies slapping together and their pants and moans echoed in their ears. Sweat soaked through their clothes and dripped off their flushed skin.

Yusei pushed himself up and reached back with one hand to pull Nerve closer. They kissed and nipped each other’s lips and sucked on their tongues as the heat between them built higher and higher. Yusei’s fingers teased through Nerve’s hair, knocking off the blue bandana he always wore, and roughly massaged his scalp. “More.”

Nerve growled and pressed forward. He braced one hand on the D-Wheel and used his other to stroke Yusei’s cock. He pumped fast and in counter-rhythm to bucking hips.

The raven-haired teen moaned and hungrily kissed his friend again, his desperation to climax easy to see.

Nerve’s breaths were strained. He was nearing his peak as well. “Can I... inside?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Ngh!” Nerve buried himself in deep and came. “Yusei!”  
“Mhn!” Yusei’s dick throbbed as it released the young man’s seed, spilling it all over Nerve’s hand and onto the seat.

They panted for breath and wiped the sweat from their faces. Nerve kissed the back of Yusei’s neck. “When’s the next lesson?”  
“Tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
